sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
We've Arrived, Mother Africa
We've Arrived, Mother Africa 'is the 90-minute premiere episode of ''Survivor: Swaziland. Day 1 After 35 seasons on CBS, Survivor has moved networks, and is now hosted on SRSN (Sulola's Reality Show Network). The eighteen castaways competing in the first season of the new series are brought to the starting place of the competition in rugged jeeps. One is red, one is neon green, and one is turquoise. Six castaways ride in each jeep alongside their tribemates. The castaways step off of the jeeps into the grounds of Hlane National Park in Swaziland. They go to their mats, where Jeff gives them their buffs and maps to their camp. They then follow trails to their campsites. On green Kwatare, the tribe struggled a little to work at first, mostly enjoying the scenery of the savanna. However, Kim quickly came into a leadership position on the tribe, using her coaching skills to take control. She made friends with most of the tribe and got work down; a shelter was erected by nightfall. However, Shaan and Austin, two tech guys, were unhappy with her leadership. On red Angzolo, the castaways worked well together, building a sturdy shelter. Malachi even got fire without flint. No leader arose on the tribe, and everyone got along well, although older George struggled socially and got frustrated, and Carry was quite mean and that put off many of her tribe members. However, Carry and George bonded closely after being scorned by the others. On turquoise Boviari, the castaways struggled immensely to get anything done. Their shelter was poorly made by nighttime and they had to sleep on the ground. Mimi began to cry from the duress, and Florenzo comforted her, the two swiftly becoming close. Several other bonds began to form on the tribe as well: Florenzo/Jamaal, Christi/Kenworth, and Christi/Jamaal. Augusta was the social outcast thus far but was fighting to stay in it despite her age. Day 2 Day 2 was long and without anything to do but work around camp. On Kwatare, the divide between Shaan and Austin and the rest of the tribe started to become more obvious, as the two men often went off on their own to talk and scheme and search for an idol while Xiomara, Kim, Catriona, and Jonas worked around camp and bonded as a unit. Later in the day, Catriona got fed up with how Shaan and Austin weren't helping out and called them out, asking that they help. This just infuriated the tech guys and pushed them farther from the rest of the tribe. Angzolo's camp continued to function well, with everyone pulling their weight except for Carry, but even she did some work. Everyone was hastily becoming fed up with Carry's stuck up attitude, and George's demeanor was worsening by the hour from hunger and weariness. The other four members of the tribe (Tianna, Xandera, Harris, and Malachi) started to form bonds, and Xandera and Harris became especially close. Boviari faced more success on Day 2, with Augusta laying out a good plan for building a shelter. Under her direction they soon had a place to sleep, and the tribe was pleased. It seemed as if a romance was quickly blossoming between Florenzo and Mimi, and the two chatted for hours each day, doing many things together. Augusta was intimidated by it and tried to get together an alliance against the couple, but she couldn't find the support as it was too early in the game. Christi alerted Florenzo and Mimi about Augusta's targeting of the two, and the three made a pact to not vote for one another until they had to at the Final 3 or whenever it became necessary. Day 3 In the morning, the three tribes trooped out to the combined Reward/Immunity Challenge. Called '''Bury the Hatchet, two castaways would dig in a wide sand pit until they found a large wooden box. The next two castaways would drag the box over several dirt mounds to the last two people, who would open the box to take out a hatchet. There was another sand pit with a gaping hole in it; they had to place the hatchet in the bottom and fill the hole with sand until it was covered and reached a marker in the ground. The first two tribes to finish would win Immunity; first place finisher would receive a reward of a firestarting kit, second place finisher would receive flint, and third place finisher would receive nothing. For Angzolo, Xandera and Harris were digging, Malachi and Tianna were carrying, and George and Carry were burying. For Boviari, Kenworth and Augusta were digging, Florenzo and Jamaal were carrying, and Christi and Mimi were burying. For Kwatare, Xiomara and Catriona were digging, Jonas and Shaan were carrying, and Kim and Austin were burying. Xandera and Harris pulled into an early lead for Angzolo, reaching their box far ahead of the other two tribes, while Kwatare was a few inches deeper than Boviari. Angzolo took a definite lead as Malachi and Tianna began to haul the box over the first hill, and the other two groups were still digging. Kwatare got their box out about twenty seconds before Boviari, while Angzolo was already almost at the last phase. Soon, Malachi and Tianna dropped off the box for Angzolo, and George and Carry were in a frenzy. They were lazy around camp but were here to compete in the challenges, and they swiftly buried. By the time Kwatare was arriving, their hole was almost full, and as both Kwatare and Boviari started to bury, they had already finished! Angzolo celebrated, having won Immunity and a quite fantastic fire starting kit. Austin struggled to help Kim in the sand pit, and she did most of the work, while Christi and Mimi, while weaker, worked as hard as they could. In the end, Austin's ineptitude cost Kwatare their slight lead over Boviari, and the turquoise tribe buried their hatchet fully first! Boviari was immune with flint, and Kwatare was empty handed and ready to vote off a member. Kwatare returned to camp. Kim and Catriona were infuriated with Austin's lack of effort in the challenge, and both Xiomara and Jonas were unhappy as well, they just didn't voice it as loudly. They berated Austin, and then Shaan began to verbally fight them. Once the conflict settled, the tribe was hurting and divided deeply. Austin and Shaan ran into the trees to search for the idol while the other four agreed to vote out Austin for his weakness, lack of effort, and being an outsider. Meanwhile, the tech guys searched ruthlessly for an idol, determined to find one; would these two smart cookies find an idol in time to save themselves? The six members of Kwatare marched into Tribal Council. Jeff had them light their torches, and swiftly discovered the discord running through the tribe. Catriona pinned the blame on Austin and Shaan, saying they didn't associate with the rest of the tribe and just went off idol hunting, being useless at camp and the challenges. Austin looked deeply offended and Shaan went on a tirade about Catriona being dumb and weak herself. It was a vitriol filled Tribal Council, and Xiomara finished the evening off with a statement saying she just wanted the tribe to find unity so they could all go the distance. Then, they went up to vote. Austin was shown voting for Catriona, sneering as he said "You're the weak on here. Grow up, woman." Jonas was shown walking away from the booth, and Xiomara was shown putting her folded vote in the urn. Catriona was the last shown, shown voting for Austin. "You're weak and have such a negative attitude. We're not going to miss you, you're a cancer to this tribe honey." Jeff returned with the urn after the voting finished. He asked if anyone would like to play an idol. All eyes turned to Austin, but he just sat there with his head in his hands; no idol had been found by the tech guys. Kim and Jonas high fived as the votes were read. Austin (1-0) Katrina (1-1) "That's not how it's spelled," Catriona scoffed. "Suck it up," Shaan spat in response. Austin (2-1) Catriona (2-2) Austin (3-2) 1st Person Voted Out of Survivor: Swaziland... Austin, you need to bring me your torch. Austin pouted as he strode over to Jeff, burning torch in tow. Shaan look distraught and waved goodbye to his friend as Jeff snuffed his torch and the man walked away from Tribal Council and into the darkness. Jeff told the Kwatare tribe that they needed to pick up the pieces and get their stuff together if they wanted to succeed, which Kim nodded to agreeably. The five castaways picked up their things and headed back to camp.